


But The Fighter Still Remains

by Missy



Category: The Boxer - Simon & Garfunkel (Song)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treats, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He's going to get on a bus and get out of here.





	But The Fighter Still Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/gifts).



He’s spent his whole life fighting. First against his pop, then against the promoters who wanted him to take dives. And now, against the hunger twisting and gnawing at his belly.

Planning on taking up work in a trade – any trade that’ll have him at this point. He’s going to get on that big grey bus and go to a new town, find a new place where no one knows who he is and what he did for fame. 

But in the morning he’ll be there. They need him, scratching and screaming at the gates, their guardian devil and protector.


End file.
